The Comical Side of Love
by Kinneshi
Summary: The young sandnin, Gaara, is forced to make some decisions and admit something he is scared to experience. GaaHin
1. Chapter 1: Saving Her

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee-oof," Hinata screamed as she fell from the building. She had just braced herself for the painful collision looming ahead when she stopped with a pressure around her stomach. She fought to keep her breakfast down at the wrenching. Winning the battle, she looked up and gasped. Gaara looked down at her, which is a creepy effect with his eyeliner problem. There was a puff of smoke and they were on the ground. Hinata looked up questioningly. 'Since when does he care about people,' she thought nervously. He was still staring at her and she was getting scared. "Um….th-thank-you." She mumbled, blushing. He looked at her one last time and turned away. With another smoke cloud, he was gone. Calming down a little, she looked up at the building. It was only three stories but she would have broken something no matter what. 'I can't believe I did that…and him.' She scolded herself. 'I shouldn't have been watching Naruto. I know he'll never love me,' Hinata though sadly. She trudged home, no even noticing her, except for Cell 7 who saw the whole exchange. Their varied reactions: Sasuke-……..bwahahaha Sakura-O.o tee hee hee Naruto-……freak Kakashi-isn't that sweet? Kakashi seemed like he was full of wisdom.

"So Naruto, you got competition now," he said smirking.

" I already know that Sakura likes pretty boy!" Naruto yelled.

"Take her," Sasuke said, lounging against a tree. " She's a nuisance." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're so high and mighty that you can just insult her!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I'm just not interested. I don't need to explain further." He said, not really caring.

"You sonofabitch!" Naruto tackled Sasuke…or tried to. Sasuke sidestepped and Naruto hit the tree with a crunch. Sakura ran the other way, finally understanding the way Hinata feels. She ran to her special place, a cherry blossom clearing with a river with large rocks. It was always peaceful there and she could imagine or think what she wanted.

"Oh by the way, I meant Hinata and the spook," Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

"Dunce," Sasuke commented scornfully.

"Grrrrr!" Naruto yelled, getting up. He took off into the woods, running blindly with fragments of angry thoughts jumbling together and he barely saw the person he ran into before he went down. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gaara's face below him, his eyes narrowed with disgust and hate. The next thing Naruto saw was the ceiling of his room. "Damn, what happened," he groaned, closing his eyes against the light. HE heard unfamiliar laughter; maybe a snicker, and his eyes flew open. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was Sasuke laughing although he called it snickering. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Um…well…you see…you tripped and fell on that spook, ended up kissing h-" Kakashi reminded him.

"What!" Naruto screamed, not noticing that Sakura was laughing.

"I wasn't finished. He twitched, shuddered, and disappeared. He reappeared in front of you and punched you in the face, broke your nose, gave you a black eye, and performed this really cool jutsu where you were slammed into every tree that went within five feet of (and that was a lot). And that's how you got your concussion." Kakashi finished smiling. He picked up a bag. "Wanted to make sure you used protection so I bought you some Trojan thingy. Ino recommended it. How sweet of her."

"Revolting. What a slut." Sasuke said.

"Ino?" Sakura screeched.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled.

"You looked like you jumped on that girl, so I-"

"A, that was Gaara, B, I'm not gay, and C, I'm too young!" Naruto yelled.

"My bad," Kakashi said enjoying this.

"He's waiting for Sakura," Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura screamed and ran out. They all heard retching. "How humiliating."

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face pretty boy."

"Like to see you try."


	2. Chapter 2: Loving Siblings, not

This chapter is pretty short, but then again, i'm an idiot. So, yesterday i'm looking through my story to get an idea for the second chapter, and I saw something written in the margins, so i look and wow, i already had chapters 2 and 3. I'm really stupid

Disclaimer: i don't own it...keeping it nice and simple

Chapter 2

Gaara's POV

'Dammit. Why did I do that? Why did I help her?' Gaara thought in a silent battle with himself as he hung from a tree. He had attracted enough attention from Kankuro and Temari when he had thrown things around at camp. Kankuro had actually dared to laugh and joke about it. Then Temari stared asking about girls until he had fled. He would get revenge tonight under the new moon. He knew Temari would already be freaked out by the absence of moonlight and Kankuro would be nervous about insulting him, Gaara of the desert. 'Why can't I get her face out of my head? And her eyes, so hauntingly beautiful. Shit!' he slapped himself for such thoughts. But her face was still in his mind and as haunting as ever. "Grrr." He didn't like these though, especially when it attracted attention from his teammates. Hating himself and girls, he walked back to camp only to find Temari by herself. He glanced at her and sat against a tree.

"Kankuro's out trying to find a girlfriend, who knows why. He looks like Batman." Temari said, in answer to his silent question. She turned back to her work, cooking lunch. Every now and then, she glanced up at him but he was staring off into space with...gag...she couldn't believe...a soft spot in his eyes. "Who's the lucky girl?" Temari asked, smirking. HE turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly.

"You're in love. I can tell." Temari told him, enjoying this immensely.

"What do you mean?" Gaara demanded impatiently.

"Your...are…in…love…with…someone. I hope it's not a guy." Temari repeated, insultingly slow. Gaara blushed slightly, still looking mad..er...pissed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Or would you rather die alone, the laughing stock of the village, cuz you couldn't get a girlfriend?" Temari asked curiously.

"Don't be vulgar," Gaara retorted.

'Wow, I think that that was an attempt at a joke. He must've really fallen for her.' "Is she a ninja?" Temari guessed. Gaara flinched without meaning to. "I take that as a yes. Is it Sakura? No? Anku? Me…just kidding. Hinata? Tent- Oh. My. God. You like that shy girl?" Temari fell over laughing, while Gaara was getting to the maximum extent of his fake patience. He stood up and walked over to Temari and performed the tree jutsu that lasts five minutes. Luckily she wasn't near and trees…yet. Temari held up some photos. "Is this what's going to happen to me?" It showed Naruto being slammed into trees with Kakashi smiling in each one and waving to the camera. Gaara looked at Temari. "What, I was curious about what you do during the day. I also saw this." Naruto and him were kissing. "And this." Him hanging from a tree. Him walking. Him walking. Him walking. Him hanging. Him and Hinata.

'WTF. Does she stalk me?' Gaara thought angrily.

"And no, I do not stalk you. I was staling Sasuke and saw you nearby," Temari said, as if reading his thoughts. He turned away and started for the woods, Temari trotted along behind him. "So… you going to see Hinata?" she asked. He ignored her and walked on silently. "Dome on, where are you g-ahhhhh…ow…ow…shit…" Temari started…cursing. He smirked inwardly and kept walking.

"Hopefully that keeps her away," he muttered. A minute later she appeared with a c0u-ope of black and blue marks but otherwise unscathed. 'Fuck this,' he disappeared and reappeared in the hokages office.

"Ah. You're ready for your mission. Good. You will be a bodyguard and travel back to the land of sand to form an alliance between two families. The mission shouldn't take long." The third hokage explained gravely. Seeing Gaara's blank stare, he sighed. "You will be escorting Hyuga Hinata. I believe you know her, correct?" Gaara glared at him which he took as a yes. "Alright. You leave tomorrow morning at five a.m. sharp. Understand?"

"…"

"Good luck. You are dismissed," the third hokage said, turning to look out the window. Gaara walked out, slamming the door. 'He needs to be taught a lesson or two in manners…maybe three or four wouldn't hurt.'

review plz

-mysticangel27


	3. Chapter 3: Cell 7

The Comical Side of Love

Chapter 3: Cell 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...stop asking!

Note: Sorry that this is short but it makes it more dramatic. Besides, I already started the next chapter…

"Grumble, grumble, idiot, grumble, stupid sensei, grumble."

"Naruto. Stop complaining and get back to work. And be quiet." Kakashi called over his book, Icha Icha Paradise 2. "We have a lot of work to do so lets go."

"We! What abut you Kakashi-sensei?"

"This is hard worked. There are hard words in her. Besides you need the training anyway. Stop stalling you lazy bakka."

"I'm not an idiot! I hate you!" Naruto yelled before running off, his temper getting the best of him. Kakashi shook his head gravely.

"Dork," Sasuke muttered. Sakura didn't say anything…for once. They went on grooming the dogs in thoughtful silence…well more like peaceful silence.

"Okay, who's gonna finish grooming Naruto's dog?"

"I will," Sakura said quietly.

"So you like Naruto now?" Sasuke said, concentrating on finishing sometime soon.

"NO. I just don't want to, you know, bother you," she said quickly.

"…why does she have to pick up Naruto's slack?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"What if a team member died on a mission? Would you go, 'oh we have to go back to Konoha now'? No you don't so there you go." Kakashi ended, smiling obnoxiously.

"I can see why Naruto gets mad. It's inevitable once he tries." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura walked over to Naruto's dog and started combing its fur free of tangles. As she worked with her head down, her hair fell in her face, but she made no effort to move it.

Kakashi walked off saying, "Don't forget to return them to their owners!" They worked on in grim silence. Once again, Kakashi had deserted them and left them all the work.

"You don't have to Sakura," Sasuke said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You shouldn't have to do his work," Sasuke said, regretting saying anything at all. She spoke after a moment.

"I have to become stronger. I'm holding the team back with my weakness. Even you said that…that I'm worse than Naruto." He heard a quaver in her voice and was surprised to see her crying.

"Sakura. Stop crying…please." At the "please", Sakura looked up startled. "I didn't…really…mean it," Sasuke said hesitantly. Sakura couldn't tell whether he meant it or not but just turned and swiped angrily at the tears. "Sakura…" A shadow loomed over her suddenly…

What will happen next?

Will bad and naughty things happen? or Will there be a ninja attack? or Maybe I don't know!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare of a Makeover

Chapter 4: Nightmare of a Makeover

Gaara eyes the camp warily. He still hadn't forgiven or forgotten what Temari or Kankuro had done. In a moment of weakness (they had been waiting off him too), they had captured him and had someone perform a jutsu that paralyzed him. He looked on in horror for they had…uh…lets see…they had a skirt, some random halter top, maybe some high heels, some jewelry, random make-up, other stuff, and the worst of all…dun dun dun…a bra. He nearly screamed aloud...if he could have. They advanced closer, having an argument over who got to do the make-up.

"Come on, I know how to do it. I can do my own without a mirror!" Kankuro whined.

"Yeah, well I'm a girl!"

"But you go to pick everything out. That's not fair!"

"Fine, fine. You can but only because we have a time limit here." Kankuro hugged her and hurried off, skipping the whole way. "Wow." Temari muttered. "That's just creepy. Anyway…" she walked over to Gaara with an evil smile. Gaara mentally cursed himself for getting caught. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she said, "I'll let you go IF you go out with that Hinata girl AND get Batman here a girlfriend. Understand?" He glared at her. "Do you agree?" He kept glaring at her. "Okey dokey. I'll just go get Kankuro then." She turned and walked off. "Bat-Kankuro! Hurry up!"

"Let me zip my fly. Jeez."

"TOO MUCH INFO BATMAN!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Sorry," Kankuro said in a baby voice.

"Aii! Just stop it and do the damn make-up already!"

"Yessir," Kankuro saluted before he ran over to Gaara.

Temari twitched thinking,'I am NOT a sir, it is pronounced MA'AM...dammit.'

The jutsu had begun to wear off enough that he could talk.

"Kankuro. You know I'll use Imploding Sand Funeral if you do this."

"Uh...Temari, you can do his make-up."

"Why?"

"Because I respect that you, as a girl, are better with make-up. I draw lines." Kankuro said nervously.

"Whatever," Temari said, curious to what spooked him. (Obviously she doesn't know about the threat.) Gaara's murderous look barely fazed Temari but sent Kankuro hiding. She carefully applied the first layer of many to come.

"What did you just put on me?" Gaara demanded angrily.

"Eyeshadow, " Temari answereed, sounding it out for him. "At least you don't need eyeliner," she smirked. Gaara closed his eyes helplessly and thought of a song he had heard recently.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? _

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out _

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look! _

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out _

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed _

_I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now) _

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me) _

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

He glared on helplessly as he felt her add more and more eyeliner to the first three layers. "Goddammit. How much make-up do you need?Are you that ugly?" he sneered. Temari glared at him.

"No," she snapped, "I'm trying to make you look like a hooker. Like the color?" It was blue.

"Why not pink?" he asked, thinking she was stupid.

"Because blue stands out," she said patiently. "Now close you eyes." she instructed.

"Why?" he demanded.

"You want mascara in your eye?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hideous old hag," Gaara muttered angrily. Temari didn't know it but he was starting to get feeling back in his fingertips. He couldn't wait for the look on her face when she realized it. She finished the mascara and moved on to whatever else she had while Kankuro selected jewelry and clothes.

"You're stripping him Kankuro," Temari reminded him.

"WHAT!" Gaara and Kankuro screamed in unison.

"Not in a dirty sense peabrains," Temari said, exasperated. "We're changing his clothes right?"

"Oh yeah." Kankuro said, and took off Gaara's clothes BEFORE he reaches his underwear..if he wears it..cough cough Sasuke cough...

"This should be fun," Temari said, with an evil glint in her eyes. She took the bra and put it on Gaara..then stuffed it. She slid a hot pink shirt on that said,"Come n' get me fella's" with a winking smiley. She struggled to get the piece of fabric she called a skirt on him. That was about six inches long and black with fishnets underneath. She made him put on light pink straw sandals. "Kankuro. Jewelry."

"Yes, ma'am," he said before placing shocking amounts of gold and diamond bracelets, necklaces, rings, earrings, etc. on him.

"Perfect," Temari said, then made a couple hand signs. "You won't be able to get any of that off for a week. Oh and here." She quickly painted his nails a glittery pink...fake nails...and reapplied the jutsu. "Perfect." she said, satisfied. Kankuro fell over laughing uncontrollably. Gaara grinned though, he had complete feeling in his hands, and could move enough to do a jutsu. Temari and Kankuro took one look at his maniacal grin and ran for their lives...

Well, if you want an update, I want fifteen reviews, cuz most of the time, I get reviews on one of my other stories (30 Ways To Annoy Inuyasha) and that has like 5 chapters..and alot more reviews...and they get REALLY short chapters...so R/R people..

Sorry for the slow updates but i also like Kib/Hin pairings plus i have to do this at a library cuz my stupid dad won't fix our computer... .

That song was I Promise by MCR (My Chemical Romance)…for those who don't know

PS…I'm changing my name to MyStikAngEl27


	5. Chapter 5: A Light

This is a very short chapter because I only got half the reviews i pathetically asked for. But the point is, I have scenes as chapters so that's another reason it's short...so review and you get longer chapters. This time i'll ask for ten instead of fifteen and i'll expect that many even though my story sucks...and sorry it took so long..but i'm not a gaa/hin fan anymore so it makes it more difficult..well that's it except could you please look at my C2 community (wacked out)...

And i would like to thank the following for faithful reviews...

grim reaper sakura

Ashley Cartwright

KUURI26

naash

they are the only ones who reviewed at least half my chapters..so thank you for encouraging me..

and thanx alwo to

Jeebus dirtface

Lord Atomosk

for being my first reviewers..

so enjoy the chapter and remember REVIEW...thanx again..uh how many times did i say thanx..counts on fingers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked up at the form above her. "Sasuke?" He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

"Please stop crying Sakura. You've gotten stronger since graduation. And you're not really as bad as Naruto. I was just kind of frustrated," Sasuke said, looking her in the eye. But Sakura was getting more and more suspicious with each word. 'Th-this is really hard t-to admit but," he paused, "I think you're b-beautiful like an exotic f-flower." This confirmed it. He had to be an imposter, because the real Sasuke would never say throat. Sakura whipped out a kunai knife and held it to his throat in two seconds flat.

"Who are you and what did you do with him," she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Or is it Sasuke?

"Sasuke would NEVER say that," Sakura cried. "He's too coldhearted!"

"You're not the only one who thinks so. I never thought I could love again…a-after my clan was k-killed by my b-brother. I though all the light had gone out of the world. I was all alone...until I met you. You were so free spirited yet determined. I loved you at first sight. I was glad we were in the same group. I just didn't know how to show it. So I turned everyone away and acted bitter." He couldn't go on so he turned away from her. Sakura turned him around and was shocked to see that he was crying. He shoved her away and ran into the woods blindly. Sakura stared after him, at his retreating back. She had never seen him cry and hadn't expected him to.

'I guess he had too many emotions locked up inside him. She slowly got up and trudged home unhappily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R/R plz!


	6. Chapter 6: Randomness

'At least they're gone from camp,' he thought. "I'll fuckin' kill them."

"Kill who?" Temari asked, suddenly appearing.

'Goddammit,' he thought angrily. "…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"WELL?"

"…" Temari walked off angrily.

"Stupid brother can't even talk, he's so stupid. I can't believe the bad luck I have." Gaara glared at her retreating back.

"Hey! Where'd Temari go?" Kankuro asked appearing.

"…"

"Come on, have some respect for your older brother!"

"…"

"Okay, I get it Gaara."

'Finally, the simpletons are g-…'

"Yosh. Have you seen Neji or Tenten?" Lee asked loudly.

"…" For some odd reason, Kiba was walking by.

"Check their bedrooms!" he called over.

"Thanks, yosh, the energy of youth!

"Hey spook! Have you seen Hinata?"

"He doesn't even talk Ino!"

"Shut up Sakura. The guys can't resist my charm!"

"As if!"

They started fighting in the bushes.

"Girls, don't bother asking him. He's in love with Temari. Can't you tell?" Kakashi said smiling.

"This is turning into a freak show," Kankuro said, hanging from a tree with an ice cream cone. "Shit! My ice cream fell! Watch out below!"

"Too late!" Naruto yelled, laughing at Gaara. Suddenly everyone noticed his strange outfit.

"Bwa ha ha!" Kiba started laughing hysterically.

"Slut." Sasuke commented.

"But I like that outfit Sasuke-kun!" Ino complained.

"You're a slut then. Go start a club." Tenten and Neji appeared with Lee behind them.

"Tenten and Neji are going out, yosh!" Lee announced. "The energy of youth!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. Sweatdrop

"Shut up," Neji growled.

"Then why, in the name of the energy of youth, did I find you and T-…" Neji put his hand over his mouth.

"This is awkward," Kankuro said. Everyone looked at Gaara trying to strangle him and started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: An Evil Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day…

"Heh heh heh. It is time for my evil plot to commence…evilly. No one will ever kno wit was me...yosh..." The..ahem..unknown intruder walked over to the fridge and opened it, before pulling out all the ramen he..she..it..saw. Quickly, the y dumped it in the toilet, and flushed it all away. Snickering, they left a note.

Dear Naruto, full of the energy of youth

I have disposed of all you ramen in hopes that you will find a girlfriend instead.

Yosh,

Rock Lee

P.S. Sakura and Gai are mine, Hinata is Gaara's, Temari is Shikamaru's, Ino is Choji's, Tenten is Neji's, Kakashi is Iruka's, and Tsunade-sama is Itachi's.

The intruder then turned towards the camera and waved.

"Heh. They'll never know the truth." They exited the room, only to see Tsunade and Naruto walking towards the house. He formed and few hand signs, then disappeared.

"Good job..Deiedara."

"Thanks Itachi my main man..yeah," the "it" grinned.

"You planted incriminating evidence?"

"Yeah! I signed it Rock Lee, said yosh, the energy of youth, waved to the camera, and refrained from saying yeah..YEAH!"

"Good. Operation: PKAEO has begun (plot konoha against each other). Were there any problems?"

"No, but I just remembered what else I wrote,"

"…"

"P.S. Sakura and Gai are mine, Hinata is Gaara's, Temari is Shikamaru's, Ino is Choji's, Tenten is Neji's, Kakashi is Iruka's, and Tsunade-sama is Itachi's." Deiedara smiled proudly. "So, like, yeah!" Itachi hit himself on his head.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I. Shouldn't. Have. Sent. Him. But. He's. The. Only. Actor. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stu-"

"You'll lose brain cells that way..yeah!"

"And you have any?" Kisame and Sasori chorused.

"Well, duh…YEAH! Insensitive jerks! YEAH!"

"Manly girl!" Kisame countered.

"You got served Sasori! Ha ha ha ha! Yeah!"

"He meant you Deiedara," Sasori commented.

"WHAT…..HELL YEAH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay..i worked my ass off to make this funny and I'm really sorry there isn't much gaa/hin…I keep getting distracted…that's why it's called the COMICAL side of love..anyway i'm working on a role play story...where every chapter is a different roleplay..so watch for it...yeah...and i've been trying to update but i don't get much computer time T.T so sorry!

Deiedara: thats my line...yeah!

fool4itachi: i don't care. you got a compliment in this chapter AND you got to be an intruder so shut the hell up

Deiedara: when do i get to bother itachi? yeah!

fool4itachi: eventually...and review before Deiedar hunts you down...you never know if he's a girl...

fool4itachi

and ppl..REVIEW…..

and PLEASE review my other new stories "Home" (Ita/Hin) and "Roadkill" some random roleplahing thing..it's breaking my heart that no one likes them


	8. Chapter 8: Close Encounter and Squirrels

Chapter 8: Close Encounter and Squirrels

"Hey Gaara!" Temari yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he responded reluctantly.

'OMG! HE ANSWERED ME!" Temari thought, surprised. He disappeared with a puff of smoke, while Temari went into shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara wandered the streeets aimlessly, drawing curious stares from the villagers in the market spread around him. A gentle cough sounded behind him an dhe spun around, only to see Hinata.

"G-g-g-gaara-san...I-I w-wanted t-t-to t-thank you s-so I-I uh got y-you s-something." She pressed a package in his hands and ran off. He almost threw it, but some impluse stopped him.

'Damn that Hyuga girl,' he thought, running back to camp, which was thankfully empty. He reached down and slashed at the thin strings with a kunai. The coarse brown paper fell away in layers, like a snake shedding it's skin. As the parcel was revealed, he gasped..almost (scared you, didn't I). Inside was the most amazing thing that had ever affected his cruel heart. A silver cross lay there, inlaid with bloodred rubies in the shape of four tears, one in each corner. Embedded in the center was a stone the color of his eyes, aquamarine. The whole intricate cross, about twoinches in length and one inch wide,was edged by black metal and attached to a black ribbon.

'Why would she give me such a beautiful thing just to say thank-you?' Gaara thought to himself, confused.

"Because she likes you," Temari said, having crept up behind him whil he was absorbed in the necklace. "Try it on." Temari ordered. Gaara mutely obeyed, surprised to find that the necklace was more of a choker that fit snugly against his neck.

'It smells like blood," Shikaku said greedily.

'Shut up, I know that. Go to sleep.' Gaara mentally demanded.

'You know you want blood. The sand thirst for it. You have to obey it for it is the source of you power and strength.'

'Shut the fuck up. Without me, you won't exist.' Shikaku quieted for the moment.

"Are you talking to yourself again Gaara?" Temari smirked. "Or are you overcome with gratitude and love?"

"Shut up."

"No." Temari said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Or I'll kill you."

"Okay."

"Thank-you." Temari's jaw dropped.

"D-did y-you j-just s-s-say th-th-th-thank y-you!" she shrieked.

"Shit." He hadn't even realized that he had said that. "Did that girl place a curse on me when she said thank-you?" Gaara mused angrily to himself.

"No, it's common courtesy," Temari giggled. "I can't believe you didnt know that." With that, she started laughing hytsterically.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked, walking towards them.

"Gaara said "thank-you" when I shut up."

"Bwahaha! Gaara was polite? OMG! I just said thos two words that don't go together inthe same sentence! It burns!" Kankuro started screaming and fell to the ground, foaming at he mouth. Lee, who was once again conveniently passing by, panicked.

"OMY (oh my yosh)! It's a rabid squirrel! I shall sve you!" With that last declaration, he jumped on Kankuro and performed CPR..or tried to.

"God man! I don't roll that way!" he yelled, shoving him off.

"The squirrel talkes! It's so cute!" Lee yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"I am NOT a SQUIRREL! I. AM. BATMAN!" Kankuro yelled, bearing fake fangs.

"Uh...what's with the fangs?" Temari asked, inching away from him.

"Thought it would make it dramatic," he shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9: Ninja Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 9

Ninja Romeo and Juliet

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said, coming up from behind her. She spun around, her silky hair flowing in the wind. She relaxed and smiled when she noticed who it was.

"Hey Romeo," she teased.

"Hello to you too, my kunoichi Juliet," he murmured as Sakura giggled contentedly.

"Does Ino know about us?"

"Not yet. I kinda wanted to flaunt it in her face," Sakura suggested, embarrassed.

"Sure, she's extremely annoying," Sasuke agreed immediately.

"Maybe we can hook her up with Choji," Sakura said, suppressing giggles. Sasuke actually laughed the thought of the name Akimichi Choji.

"It's funny and all, but you're scaring me," Sakura said.

"A-Aki-mi-michi I-Ino," he choked out. She too succumbed to hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile…

'That no good bitch! I knew she was scheming something,' Ino thought from behind the bush, growling in frustration.

"Uh..did you hear something?" Sakura asked, sobering up quickly.

"No, but I sense a chakra pattern..a familiar one," Sasuke responded.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oops," she muttered before disappearing, leaving a dumbstruck couple staring at the flaming bush.

"Well, I guess looks can kill," Sasuke smirked. They both burst out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------

sorry i didn't post sooner..and about the shortness..i love that last line...lol

review plz

XinnocentXavengerX


	10. Chapter 10:Weird Advice

Chapter 10: ...interesting..information

The sand ninjas camp was eerily silent. Kankuro had gone to some "upscale nightclub" and Temari was reading the lastest Furuba manga she had purchased (13). Gaara kept to himself, mulling over the days events solemnly with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You look like a scared cat that didn't get enough sleep."

"…" 'Should I ask her..or not. Yes…no. Yes…no. Yes…no. Yes…no. YES. "Temari."

"Eeeek!" Temari shrieked, dropping her manga. "Oh…uh…sorry. Thought someone said my name."

"I did."

"Oh. So, uh, what did you want?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm confused about that girl," Gaara forced himself to confess.

"Okay. First, you saved her from injuries. Second, she thanked you with that necklace. Note that you care for only youyrself but you still saved her whenyou've watched others die a painful and preventable death before very eyes. Conclusion, you belong together."

"…not possible."

"Want me to set you two lovebirds up?" Temari asked mischieviously.

"…"

"Let's see, a sail on the lake, moonlit or candlelit dinner, or maybe you peek at her in the sh-"

"NO. I'll handle it myself," Gaara stated.

"Okay, but wait til the second date to rape her, 'kay?" She advised with a straight face.

"You would know that how?"

"You think I'm a virgin?"

"…"

"Not comment I see. Guess I shocked you," Temari smiled.

--------------------------

yay! one more chapter to go, so review. i want at least 10 reviews before i update though


	11. Chapter 11: Closure

I'm reallllllly sorry for the long update time..but i'm lazy i guess. But here is the ending so please review and maybe i'll update some more of my stories including a sequel to 30 Ways To Annoy Inuyasha..if i get at least 10 reviews.

Thank-you for reading this story and not hating me for it.

-- 3 Aki

Chapter 11: Closure

Tmp, tmp, tmp. Gaara ran through the woods, fallen leaves muffling his footsteps.

'I've walked this way one too many times. Damn this feeling,' he growled silently. A bird swooped in front of him, black as coal, only with a red stripe on its head. It circled him five times and flew to his right. TO his surprise, he saw a small worn path. Curiously, he followed it. The path seemed to go on for eternity, maybe three miles in reality. As he got close to the end, he heard a soft voice.

_Hey there, I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all _

_Where you are and how you feel with these lights of as these wheels keep rolling on and on _

_Slow things down or speed them up, not enough or way too much _

_How are you when I'm gone? _

There was a sudden change of pace in the lyrics.

_And I can't make it on my own because my heart is in __Ohio_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes so I can fall asleep tonight or die because you kill me well _

_You know you do, you kill me well, you like it too and I can tell you'll never stop until my final breath is gone _

_Spare me just three last words, "I love you" is all she heard _

_I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever _

Gaara leaned forward, carelessly stepping on a stick in the process. The singing stopped abruptly.

"W-who's there?" a trembling voice asked.

The sand ninja fumbled for words; surely if he didn't answer then she would run.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he stated clearly. He heard a gasp in response to that name. The object of his tortured love stepped out from behind the bushes.

"H-how d-did you f-find this p-place?" she stuttered.

"A little black and red bird," he said in his usual monotone.

He watched as she whistled two clear low notes and two high notes. The messenger swooped down and landed on her shoulder. He stared at it, wanting to laugh for some odd reason. The creature had led him to the very person he was looking for and it turns out that it was her pet.

"A-are you l-lost or d-did y-you want t-to s-speak to m-me?" she questioned shyly.

"I-I..uhhh-" he turned abruptly and started back to camp regretfully. 'What was I thinking? She wouldn't love a monster like me in a million years no matter what Temari says,' he lashed at himself. He stopped when he felt something grabbing his arm. Slowly Gaara turned around and looked into lavender pools of light.

"T-there has to b-be a r-reason that Kurai d-directed you h-h-here," Hinata said to him, blushing. "He n-never r-revealed my special p-place before. N-not even t-to K-kiba-kun or Shino-kun."

"So that makes me special then?" Gaara questioned with naarowed eyes.

"H-hai."

"Maybe it was for this," the red-headed monster said before drawing her close in a loving embrace. He lowered his mouth to hers and light brushed his lips against hers. "Do you agree?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Hai," she agreed before claiming his lips with her own.

-------------------------------

Don't forget to click on the little purple button and review!!!!


End file.
